


Joy Beneath You

by Wistful-Siren (SariWrites)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender Not Specified, Other, Penetrative Sex, dom reader, dom/sub tones, pretty much take this how you want lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariWrites/pseuds/Wistful-Siren
Summary: Lucifer takes pride in everything he does.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Joy Beneath You

Lucifer knew it wasn’t where he was expected to be.

He was supposed to be on top, standing tall, head above the rest. The pride of the kingdom. Any kingdom. He yielded to only a few in the world. Knelt and looked up to very few beings as his superiors.

_ Very few. _

But there was a unique joy twisting in his chest as he stared up at you.

You rose high above him, a glorious arch bowing your spine like a wave cresting as your hips rolled atop him. Your hands pressed into the backs of his thighs, nails digging in like tiny crescent moons into his skin. Skin gleaming with sweat your eyes dropped to him, heavy lidded and dark with unsated hunger as you move. And... there. 

_ Pride _ .

“Good boy,” you murmured breathlessly, reaching for him. “So good for me.”

Of course he was. Satisfaction rippled through him all too briefly at the thought of pleasing you. He was yours, gladly and wholeheartedly. No need to use the pact to keep his hands stationary, gentle on your thighs. Not even to keep his body pliant beneath you, only gently rising and falling to aid you along as you took your fill of him. Lucifer only needed to be told once to hold his own climax at bay no matter how close you drew it to the surface. He’d gasp and groan and bite his lip until he tasted his own blood before he’d allow himself to boil over against your request.

All too happily he turned his face into the warmth of your palm as you reached to stroke his cheek, pressing a kiss and a nip into skin that smelled of you two before he was turned back by the grip on his chin. A cheeky smile threatened to lie on his lips as you pouted down at him, hips pressing insistently to edge him further along. He’ll gladly serve you and your body. To a point.

There was joy to be found beneath you. And he took Pride in that.

**Author's Note:**

> The position is happily inspired by the "Amazon" position, but anything could go either way owo  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY


End file.
